


New Experiences

by Prisca



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Lucifer is looking for new adventures





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a new beginning

Lucifer had never been the good angel who followed the rules. His father finally had taken the appropriate measures and banned him from heaven. Forevermore the dutiful servant in hell. 

He hated this life, despite the overarching power it gave him; so boring always to be the guy others were afraid of. 

„Maybe we should visit earth for some time,“ he told Mazikeen one day.

„No, we don't,“ the demoness who was at his side since he could remember, protested.  
„Humans are so weak and dull.“

He smiled his wicked smile she never could resist.  
„Might be fun to change this.“

And she knew she had no other chance than to follow him, wherever he would decide to go because this was her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Lands of Magic - challenge 1 (2017)


End file.
